Draco has a good day
by Laura 001
Summary: A bit of fluff - Draco has an excellent day with Quidditch and Hermione.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter etc, please don't sue me!**

**Thanks to ******Ultimate Slytherin 2001, **my awesome beta reader!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Draco watched as his team's seeker dove for the snitch, determined to beat the Ravenclaw rival for the gold bundle of points. Glancing at the scoreboard he could see that his team needed another goal to ensure, if the snitch was caught by either team, Slytherin would win. He gave a hand signal to his co-chasers and immediately they started to manoeuvre into a new tactic to steal the quaffle from the opposition.

Draco loved being a chaser: there was always something happening. As the team's captain, he was now able to choose his position, and while he had been a fairly good seeker (except against Potter), he was a much better chaser. The Appleby Arrows - who were currently third on the leader board for the championships this year – had been trying to persuade him to sign a contract to play as a chaser with them once he graduated from Hogwarts; not that he would sign with them, he had other plans.

Draco, Daphne, and Pansy twisted in and out of the players, finally knocking the ball out of a Ravenclaw chaser's hands before a quick turn-about and a wind-stinging flight towards the goals. Pansy hurled the quaffle through the goals just as his seeker's hand wrapped around the snitch.

The Slytherin stands erupted in cheers which reverberated around the pitch, an intensifier charm no doubt. The sound effectively drowned out the groans from the Ravenclaws and the booing of the Gryffindors. His team converged on the ground in a sweaty and jubilant pile, kicking their celebration off by tossing charms into the air that release twisting serpentine fireworks of green and silver.

Draco allowed a smirk to spread across his face in triumph, delighted to have led his team to such a trouncing victory. This win put them in the Quidditch Cup Final; and given their performance, he was feeling very confident that Slytherin would beat their competition - whoever they may be - in the next match.

The team eventually made their way to the change rooms to prepare themselves for the celebratory party that evening. Draco was towelling his hair dry as he watched the last of his teammates leave the room, waving them off when they offered to wait.

A shadow slipped into the change-room a moment later.

'Impressive work, Captain,' a girl said with pride.

'It was, wasn't it,' he replied smugly, wrapping his arms around her and taking in her heavenly scent. 'I thought I was going to meet you in our head dorm?'

'You were taking too long, and then I remembered that you look quite good after a successful game.'

'Only quite good?'

'I wouldn't wish to inflate your ego anymore, it is a very healthy size already.'

Draco grinned in response and gave her a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

'Were you cheering for me, love?'

'Of course, I'm even wearing your colours… in secret, obviously.'

'Obviously. I can't wait until this year is over and we can be together openly,' Draco admitted as he held her against him.

'Are you going to go to your party now?'

'I should, being the captain and all. Come with me?'

'You know I don't want Harry and Ron to find out we're dating while I live in the same building and have to attend classes with them, their reactions would be an awful end to my school career and completely disrupt my pre-exams concentration.'

'They don't call me the Slytherin Prince for nothing, Mia, no Slytherin will say a word if I tell them not to. In fact, it will probably be better if I can let them know that you're my girlfriend; they don't like the rule to play nice with you at the moment. However, if they realised why I have instigated it, they will be more inspired and might even help you out,' Draco replied confidently.

'Hmm, maybe,' she mused.

'Definitely. Come on, I want to introduce you to them.' His smile was a mixture of enthusiasm and hope as he waited for her reply.

'Hang on, they'll hate me! If not for being a Muggle-born, then for stealing away their Prince.'

Draco chuckled. 'Slytherins admire power and you, my love, are a very powerful and intelligent witch, despite your muggle heritage. In this post-war world you will find them very accepting.'

'Are you positive?'

'Absolutely.'

Hermione frowned at him in defeat and he laughed again.

'I don't like losing arguments,' Hermione said with a scowl.

'Hardly an argument, more a meeting of minds; besides I've had to get used to being occasionally wrong as well.'

Hermione cheered up slightly at that thought. 'Very well, my love, lead the way to the dungeon.'

Draco cast a disillusionment charm over her and, taking her dainty hand in his, led her towards the Slytherin common room to join the party. Outside the common room door, he paused to remove the charm.

Glancing at her he added, 'Perhaps slightly less Gryffindor colours would be appropriate for tonight.'

Hermione looked down and agreed that her boyfriend was right, making friends in a blood red shirt with a gold lion roaring on the front and a checked red and gold skirt would be rather difficult given the crowd. With a smirk that closely resembled Draco's, she swished her wand and the shirt changed to emerald green and spouted a silver wreathing snake, the skirt changing to matching green and silver.

Draco smiled and deliberated, 'I think I'd prefer to just take you to our head dorm instead, maybe I should…'

'Too late, you are the one who convinced me that we needed to out our relationship to your fellow snakes… But, if you're lucky, I'll remember the charm for another time,' Hermione replied with a wicked grin.

'I had best be on my most charming behaviour then; my lady, may I escort you to the party?'

'Indeed you may,' Hermione replied and Draco's warm arm slithered around her waist as the door opened.

The room turned, knowing only Draco was missing and ready to welcome their cunning and skilled captain into the celebration. Even with the music beating you could hear the unison sucking in of surprised air.

Draco, clearly deciding a demonstration was in order, dipped Hermione into an affectionate kiss. Once she was balanced back on her feet, he said authoritatively, 'Play nice with my very powerful girlfriend, I am quite attached and would hate for her to be upset. Also, let's keep this a Slytherin secret for now.'

The Slytherins nodded in understanding and two drinks of punch were offered to the late arrivals.

'Welcome to Slytherin,' Pansy and Daphne chorused to Hermione, genuine smiles on their faces.

'Thanks,' Hermione replied with confidence to hide her slight apprehension, Draco rubbed a soothing thumb in circles on her back to reassure her that she need not worry.

The two Slytherin girls stepped up and untwined Draco from Hermione's side, slipping themselves onto either side of her they guided her away and asked, 'So, what is your favourite spell book for retribution spells against your friends?'

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha, aren't Pansy and Daphne so evil!? Hope you enjoyed the story :D **


End file.
